Tolerable Feelings
by Aureader
Summary: After Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley must marry due to a ripped ballgown, Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy find each other tolerable company.


This is a one shot I've posted a few other places. This is unbeta'd so forgive any errors (or PM me and let me know where they are!)

Summary: After Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley must marry due to a ripped ballgown, Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy find each other tolerable company.

* * *

><p><em>Early October 1811<em>

_Meryton, Hertfordshire_

Elizabeth Bennet awoke the morning after the Meryton Assembly expecting some sign that the world as she knew it had come to an utter end. Instead, she was met with glorious sunshine and the beaming face of her sister.

"Did I wake you, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth yawned and stretched. "No."

Jane smiled again. "I can hardly believe this has happened. And why must I giggle so? I feel as though I am Lydia!"

Elizabeth looked at her eldest and dearest sister in confusion. If she did not know her sister to be perfectly well, and had not seen the events of last night with her own eyes, she might fear her sister ill. Her sister was compromised during the dance and would be entering into a marriage with a total stranger. For any other young lady there might be hope that her reputation would not be smeared by such an obvious accident, and in plain view of so many witnesses. But Mrs. Bennet would never allow such an opportunity to marry off one of her daughters pass by.

Mr. Bingley was a nice enough man but who could want to marry a man off of one night's acquaintance? Her sister, apparently. Elizabeth firmly believed in first impressions, but not love at first sight! Other memories from the night before tried to encroach but she pushed them aside.

Elizabeth glanced towards the hook on their wall where Jane's ballgown was stored, as if on display, until it could be mended.

Suddenly the door to their room was burst open and Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice broke out. "Make haste, Jane! Make haste! He has come!"

Elizabeth was too tired to understand. "Who has come?"

"Mr. Bingley, of course! He has four or five thousand a year and likely more! Oh, I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing my dear, dear child! Of course, him stepping on your dress and ripping it seems more like one of Lizzy's clever designs, but to be sure he was entirely bewitched by you. Here is Sarah to help you along! Make haste!"

Elizabeth could only bat her eyes in disbelief after her mother left. She readied herself quickly, the poor man should have some sensible conversation while Jane was put through the full rigours of a toilette. Upon entering the drawing room her eyes locked on the image of one person she hoped never to meet again.

_I truly hope he is not very close friends with the man that is to be my brother._

Mr. Bingley was no where to be seen and Elizabeth surmised he must be in conference with her father. Why his friend, Mr. Darcy, needed to come on a call which settled a marriage Elizabeth knew not. Her youngest sisters were still abed and her middle sister, Mary, was abusing the pianoforte in the other parlour.

At Elizabeth's entrance Mr. Darcy stood and bowed in perfect, if cold, civility but Elizabeth dared not believe the pretence. He was the most rude man she had ever met. Mrs. Bennet was all happiness at Elizabeth's presence and quickly excused herself on some matter.

Elizabeth suppressed a groan. Although the door was left open, it was not entirely proper for her to be left alone with the gentleman. A quick glance at Mr. Darcy confirmed he was conscious of the concern as well.

Suppressing her indignation at her mother's behaviour, Elizabeth spoke to her guest. "Are you well, Mr. Darcy?"

"Perfectly tolerable." Elizabeth smirked. He certainly liked the word. There was a silence and he fidgeted a bit too much before he was roused to return the civility.

"Oh, I am tolerable, I suppose." Elizabeth cast a mocking look at him and was surprised to see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Could I tempt you to join us at breakfast? Or are you more in humour for tea and light refreshments?" Despite what seemed to be a valiant effort, Darcy's smile widened a fraction.

"Thank you, but I am perfectly content just now."

Elizabeth soon heard Bingley in the hall. Believing the two gentlemen may desire a private conversation she stood and made to leave. Looking over her shoulder she called back, "I will let you return to your friend and enjoy his smiles, for you would be wasting your time with me." As she left she heard a light chuckle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Mid-October 1811_

_Hertfordshire_

Darcy entered Lucas Lodge with a feeling of anticipation. He could not quite remember the last time he felt such. His holiday at his dearest friend's leased estate was proving to be quite unexpected in more ways than one. Bingley had accidentally compromised a young lady and proposed nearly a minute later. It might have been wise to see if her reputation was harmed first!

Darcy intended to meet the woman's family, to support his friend if need be, and fully expected a nest of vipers and fortune hunters given how fast they all agreed to the engagement. Instead, he was teased by an enchanting and quick-witted young lady, the very one he had insulted the night before. Somehow after that encounter the shrill voice of the mother and silliness of the youngest sisters mattered little.

He had been in Miss Elizabeth's company, for four more evenings and nearly daily visits to Longbourn in the last fortnight and found her more bewitching with each conversation. He was wrong to dismiss her as only tolerable at first sight. She was quite pretty and her eyes were very fine. Her figure was light and pleasing, her manners catching and playful. He could scarcely stay away from her.

Elizabeth was very clever and intelligent. He enjoyed their conversations very much. In an environment where he knew no one, but was sought after, and already melancholy over trouble with his sister, he was grateful for a friend. Which put to mind the reason for his anticipation this evening. Or at least what he told himself was the reason for his anticipation.

Darcy watched Elizabeth all night, wondering when he might say his piece to her. She perceived his staring and eavesdropping and teased him for it. When she sang that evening an odd feeling settled in his chest. As some of the other young people rolled up the rug to begin dancing, Darcy was only too happy to oblige when Sir William Lucas suggested Elizabeth as a dance partner, although she initially refused.

"Will you dance, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked with more sincerity than he ever felt before. The pounding of his heart was surely because of the conversation for his sister's sake he intended to have.

Her brow furrowed but she conceded. "Very well." Darcy ignored the ridiculous feeling of triumph.

Before they could even begin, Sir William was gloating. "I hope to have this scene often repeated once a certain desirable event takes place. Capital!" He glanced at Jane and Bingley dancing and so did Darcy and Elizabeth. The movements of the dance led them away from Sir William. Elizabeth cast worried looks at her sister.

"What troubles you?" Darcy inquired.

"I worry for their happiness."

"You do not believe in love at first sight?"

"Oh, we all might begin freely- a slight preference is natural enough. But real love needs to be nurtured and that cannot happen in one night, or even a fortnight."

"There are still many weeks before the wedding." Elizabeth nodded her head in sad acquiescence. "I am happy to hear you do not stand by first impressions only. I can remember some expressions I have said which might justly make you hate me."

"Are you accusing me of a propensity to hate everyone?"

"No, only to wilfully misunderstand."

"And you believe I have misunderstood you? Did I misunderstand your desire to resist dancing your first night in the neighborhood? Or have I misunderstood your poor opinion of all of us and refusal to treat us as equals and socialise?"

Darcy was ashamed of his actions but hoped to ease the affront he caused. "I do not have the habit of conversing easily with those I have never met before."

Elizabeth merely pursed her lips and replied, "What a tolerable dancing partner you are."

Darcy smiled for a moment before beginning again. "Only when my partner is lively and enchanting."

He smiled at her blush and directed the conversation to the topic he desired. "Bingley tells me he and your sister have issued an invitation for you to spend the winter with them in town."

"Yes, I am uncertain I wish to intrude on their privacy." They passed Mrs. Bennet who was loudly extolling how Jane could now throw her sisters in the path of other rich men. Elizabeth visibly cringed.

"If you do visit I was hoping I might introduce my sister to you." His words clearly caught Elizabeth by surprise and she stumbled a little. Darcy reached to to steady her. "I believe she could benefit from your liveliness and intelligence."

"I would be honoured to meet her." Darcy expected to feel satisfaction at her favourable reply but instead only felt more anticipation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_November 26, 1811_

_Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire_

"Mr. Darcy! Miss Eliza, excuse me, Miss Bennet, I must see you dance tonight!" Sir William spoke as though he had been liberally sampling the punch at the ball given in honour of Jane and Bingley's wedding.

Elizabeth was of a mind to refuse. She could hardly bear parting with Jane on this day.

Darcy's gentle voice broke through her thoughts. "Will you dance, Miss Bennet?"

She looked up in surprise at Darcy, though she knew not why. She let go of her first impressions of him and found him enjoyable company but continually discovered a new facet of his character. He often seemed silent when others were given to merriment, and yet he could be verbose at the least expected moments, animated on the least likely topics.

She allowed Darcy to lead her to the dance floor. "I suppose I ought to become accustomed to always being Miss Bennet now."

Sir William called after them. "Capital! I hope to see this often repeated!"

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder how he thinks we might frequently dance together. You have your own estate to run and cannot constantly be visiting your friend's and Jane and Bingley mean to leave for town after Christmas." She could not quite understand the disappointment she felt at not seeing Darcy as often.

Darcy gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you still determined to remain at Longbourn, then?"

They rounded a loud Mrs. Bennet, who in addition to crowing about Jane's marriage now declared Elizabeth would be the next mistress of Longbourn. Elizabeth glanced to her cousin and father's heir, the ridiculous Mr. Collins, and cringed. She nearly stepped on Darcy's toes.

"I must admit town does have more of an appeal to me at present than several weeks ago."

Darcy smiled. "My sister greatly looks forward to meeting you."

Elizabeth affected an amused tone. "I hope to prove to be a tolerable friend, then."

Shaking his head while smiling Darcy replied, "You are a very agreeable friend. You express yourself uncommonly well and always with great energy."

His words cheered her a little but she was in little humour to enjoy the day beyond hoping her sister's smiles were genuine and her new brother would always seek to please his wife.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_March 2, 1812_

_Bingley residence, London_

"Eliza! Are you certain you must leave town on the morrow to spend so much time in Kent? You will be missing much of the season and Colonel Brandon seems quite taken with you!"

Elizabeth quelled the urge to roll her eyes at Caroline. They had both been staying with the Bingleys for several months and Caroline assumed a false closeness with her. "I will be very happy to visit my friend and enjoy all Kent has to offer. I am certain Colonel Brandon will find other agreeable company."

Caroline tisked. "Always so imprudent. First rejecting the parson, resulting in your mother's insistence in your _banishment_ from your family home, and now spurning a wealthy and agreeable suitor."

"He is hardly a suitor. Mere dances are not the same as paying court."

Instead of replying, Caroline declared a desire to perform on the pianoforte. After she left Darcy took her place and spoke with Elizabeth.

"Did you enjoy the evening?" They had just returned from a ball in town and now were having a light supper at Jane and Bingley's house.

"It was certainly tolerable." Darcy grinned and Elizabeth smiled at the sight. She could not understand why he was never provoked by her teasing but was pleased she could always humour him.

"Do you truly look forward to your holiday in Kent?" He studied his hands before adding, "Or do you only desire a change in companionship?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I do miss Charlotte and I am always curious to see more of the world. As for my London companions, I find them all excessively agreeable, save one. I do not know why she dislikes me so!"

They both looked toward Caroline, who narrowed her sharp eyes at them. "Perhaps she is jealous of certain friendships you have established."

"A friendship is hardly the sort of thing Caroline is likely to be jealous over."

"_Certain_ friendships easily inspire jealousy," he said gravely and when Elizabeth turned to look at his face, she was surprised to see an unmistakable look of admiration in his eyes.

She said nothing as her heart beat faster. Surely he could not be implying he cared for her! Why, they had been friends for months now and he never said a thing!

Before she could gather her wits Darcy spoke. "How long will you be at Hunsford?"

"I am to remain six weeks."

Darcy grinned in response. "I have recently had a letter from my aunt and conferred with my cousin. We are to visit her for Easter."

Elizabeth smiled. Darcy's presence would be an agreeable addition to what otherwise would likely be mostly ridiculous company. They moved to the coffee table to refill their cups.

"My sister will miss your friendship in _your_ absence."

She reached for his cup and his hand lingered on hers for a moment. "May I hope you will miss _certain_ friendships as well?"

Elizabeth could hardly breathe. He removed his hand but hers now felt afire. Dropping her eyes she managed to reply, "Yes, I will."

She heard a quick intake of breath and managed to look at him. Although he tried to hide it, she easily noticed his smile. "I wish you a very enjoyable stay then."

Before Elizabeth could make sense of why the candles all seemed the burn brighter, the music sounded sweeter, and all the company more enjoyable, Darcy was making his apologies to his hosts. Unaware of her eagerness to catch one last glimpse of him, her eyes locked with his before he left with a slight smile on his face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_March 30, 1812_

_Hunsford Parsonage, Kent_

Elizabeth glanced up from her letter of Jane sharing her news of expected joy arriving in September when she heard the bell alerting her to a visitor.

"Mr. Darcy! I had not expected you, sir."

He gave her a confused look. "You did not think I would call on the Parsonage again?"

Elizabeth blushed. "You have not returned in the last week. I had thought…"

She had tried to laugh herself out of it. These things happen often enough. Young men often believed themselves in love until accident separates the couple. If only she had not persuaded herself of such a strong attachment to him!

Darcy had walked closer while she was unaware. "I regret I was very busy helping my cousin, Anne, settle affairs."

How could he say the words with such calmness and gentleness when it felt as though a knife were stabbed in her heart?

"What happy news." She tried to smile.

"Yes, she has recently gained her majority and is now the rightful owner of Rosings estate."

Tears slipped from Elizabeth's eyes as she considered her foolishness. Why would Darcy want her when he could have any wealthy, beautiful and accomplished lady?

Seeing her tears and then the letter in her hand, Darcy cried out in alarm. "Good God! What is the matter? Is it news from London? From Longbourn?"

Elizabeth looked up in confusion and when she trembled Darcy led her to a chair. "Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? A glass of wine; shall I get you one? You are very ill."

"No, I thank you," she replied, endeavouring to recover herself. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well; I am only…"

She burst into tears as she attempted to explain some reason for her distress. For a few minutes could not speak another word. Darcy, in wretched suspense, could only say something indistinctly of his concern, and observe her in compassionate silence. At length he took the letter from her hands and scanned the contents.

"I see nothing alarming in here. There is reason for great joy."

Grateful she might have a cause to explain her outburst she nodded her head. "Oh yes. I am unbelievably happy for them both."

"You have determined first impressions were correct after all, then?" He asked in a tone which was clearly meant to make her smile, but failed in his object.

"Oh, no. I have quite learned not to rely on them. You have turned out entirely different than I first suspected and your information on Mr. Wickham was contrary to his charming facade."

"You still believe time is needed to nurture an acquaintance?" She nodded her head. "To nurture love?"

Tears threatened to spill again but she determinedly met Darcy's eyes. "Yes."

"We have been acquainted quite some time now, have we not?"

"Above six months, I believe."

"I have endeavoured to be a patient man, Elizabeth. But I am selfish as well. I can go no longer without telling you how much I admire and love you."

At such words she did cry again and Darcy knelt before her. "If your earlier tears were for happiness at your sister's news then may I hope my words bring you joy as well?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Elizabeth only nodded her head.

"Then, your feelings of me have changed since we first met? Do you like me now?"

Blushing scarlet as he referenced her first prejudiced opinions of him, she forced herself to speak. "Perhaps I did not always love you so well as I do now but I do like you! I love you!"

Heartfelt delight diffused over his face. "Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth! Dare I hope you will consent to be my wife?"

Elizabeth grinned and then pursed her lips in a mischievous manner. "I find you are quite tolerable enough to tempt me to matrimony."

After Darcy returned the favour of her teasing in the manner he had long wished, by adoring her lips with his own, she desired to only provoke him again. "How did you begin to love me?"

"I was in the middle before I knew I had begun."

"You admired me for my impertinence, did you not? Or was it after I came to London and you discovered I was not slighted by other men after all?"

Darcy let out a laugh. "Must you remember my words from that night so perfectly?"

"I believe it belongs to me to find occasions for teasing and quarreling with you as often as may be. In return my good qualities fall to your protection and you may exaggerate them as much as possible. To be sure there is little actual good in me."

"There is plenty of good in your affectionate behaviour to both Jane and Georgiana."

"Who can do less for them? But why did you not visit again earlier?"

"Lady Catherine will be displeased by our engagement. Matters with Anne have been settled in such a way that my aunt must behave or be removed from the house."

"Indeed!" Elizabeth tried to hide her amusement in imagining such a scene. "But why did you not speak of your feelings earlier?"

"I was embarrassed by your first opinion of me and can only say a man who felt less might have said more earlier."

Such a statement of regard could only be rewarded with more kisses until the Collinses returned. Lady Catherine was very upset at news of the betrothal but moderated her anger when her daughter proved prepared to do battle. Darcy soon sought Mr. Bennet's blessing and the couple were united in matrimony in June. After a blissful summer at the Lakes and Pemberley, they settled in their lives that were much more than tolerable. Indeed, their lives were filled with such happiness and good humour all of their dearest family and friends smiled in return.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
